bokuranokisekifandomcom-20200214-history
Minami Harusumi
Minami Harusumi is the main protoganist of the story. Since his early childhood, he was gradually recovering his memories from the past life as Princess Veronica of Zerestria. He vows to protect the school at all cost as well as reveal the mystery of the past. Minami is voiced by Fukuyama Jun in the drama CD. Appearance & Personality The girls in his class at high school sees Minami as innocent looking; whereas in middle school, after driving off the bullies, there were girls thought that he looked cool. As atonement for not being able to protect the castle as Veronica in his past life, Minami has made it his mission to protect the school in present life. He is tend to be shown as a bit of a pushover and having no backbone; however in the times of need he can be cunning and assertive. He is also shown to be able to read into other people's intentions before said intentions are revealed. In a short story, it is revealed that due to the influence of his memories as Veronica, he was socially inept; especially at making friends. Thus, at the advice of Kamioka, he developed his blunt nature of outrightly saying and requesting for friendship. History The Beginning Minami was born into present day Japan with memories of his past life. When he was in elementary school, he let the class know of his memories without thinking of the consequences. It appeared like he was cast into the role of the knight for the class play as seen from his words ;- "Teacher, I do not know what is a Knight's way of doing things...... I don't know if I can act the role of a knight well or not. " '' ''- Minami Harusumi, Chapter 00, Volume 1 Because of these lines, all his classmates would jeer at him and humiliate him. The Discovery of Magic When Minami was in middle school, he was still being made fun of - even if it was not openly done. It was during this time that he met Kamioka Saya. Kamioka was from a different elementary school and hence, did not know much about Minami. It was Kamioka who did not laugh at Minami's faith in his past life. She also gave him the idea of using magic to discover whether his previous birth was real or not. One evening, Minami saw Kamioka with a swollen face. On being questioned, she told him that she had gotten into a fight with the third years in her basketball club. She explained how she felt extremely mad at first but then she realised that she was not a kid and had to learn how to handle such situations. "If there is a proper way for middle schoolers to behave, I have to learn it."" - Kamioka Saya, Chapter 00 , Volume 1 The next day, Minami ended up in a situation that was similar to Kamioka's. The third year students cornered him in the toilet and began to bully him. In his rage, he plucked fresh hair and was prepared to use magic. Suddenly, he remembered Kamioka's words from earlier and stopped himself. He quickly locked himself behind a closet door and decided to improvise. He fought off the third years with a hose pipe and a mop. When the lookout, who heard the yells from inside the toilet, came in, he faced Minami with a knife. It was at that moment when Minami found out that one strand of Kamioka's hair had gotten stuck on the button of his coat the previous day and was still stuck on it. He used magic with that hair and created a flash of blinding light to escape. It was this incident that told him that his past life was not just a fantasy and he began to focus on getting his lost memories back. Discovering Minami's identity Takao Haruko :Takao discovered that Minami was Veronica's reincarnation at the same time as she discovered her past life memory of Rida when Minami was reflecting Tsuzuki's magic. Tsuzuki :After Tsuzuki calmed down from the confusion of gaining his past life memory, Minami confessed being Veronica. Midou Ryuuji :Being one of those who got a peek at Minami's notebook, Midou "borrowed" the notebook out of courtesy of why the the strange letters seems so familiar. While reading the book, Midou remembered more of his own past life, recognizing the book's notes from Veronica's past. Putting the two and two together, Midou realized that Minami was Veronica. Hiroki Yuu :At the meeting in the karaoke bar, Hiroki claimed to be Veronica. Uncertain whether Hiroki was friend or foe, Minami decided to test Hiroki the next day. Finding out that she was actually Bart, and that she had claimed to be a body double for Veronica, Minami decided to tell her the truth, though Hiroki refused to believe the truth to start with. Later on in the story it is revealed that Hiroki is actually Glen. Motoi Hayato :Motoi was together with Hiroki at the time Minami told her that he was the real Veronica. Zeze Ryou :Accidentally ending up hiding behind the door when Minami told Hiroki and Motoi the truth, Zeze ended up in the gang of those who know Minami/Veronica's secret. Teshimano Nao :Having witnessed Veronica using "reflection magic" in his past life as Vince, Teshimano figured out Minami's true identity when the latter mentioned the ability to use said "reflection magic". Yanuma Takashi :When confronting Yanuma, Minami revealed his identity as Veronica in order to show authority. Meguro Shou :Meguro was there when Minami revealed his identity to Yanuma. Ootomo Tatsuya ' :Minami had saved Ootomo and others by using "reflection magic" when attacked by Nanaura on the rooftop. Remembering that Veronica had the ability to use "reflection magic", Ootomo acknowledged Minami as Veronica. 'Kikuchi Kouichi : While he was being saved on the rooftop, Kikuchi overheard Ootomo calling Minami Veronica. Later on, Kikuchi admitted that he was confused about Minami being Veronica. Nanaura Akira ' : Minami reveals his identity to Nanaura under the pretense of it being the initial reveal to the Zerestrians. Through this, Minami is able to catch Nanaura as the one who then delivers a letter to him giving warning about the enemy. 'Nishizono Momoka ' : On Ootomo's suggestion out of desire to bring another priest into their group, Minami's identity is revealed to Momoka. Relationships 'Takao Haruko :Takao is Minami's girlfriend. He confessed to her in front of the rest of the class before anyone regained the memories of their past lives. She replied with mutual feelings and they started going out. After Takao regained her past memories as Rida, she took on the role as Minami/Veronica's guard, despite the latter preferring a normal relationship between the them. Both of them seems to be seeing each other as the current selves more than their past selves. Kamioka Saya ''' :Kamioka is Minami's friend from middle school. She was the first classmate to befriend Minami, and they have continued being friends since then. To Minami, Kamioka is the symbol of what is "normal". '''Family : Minami is also known to have a father, mother and younger sister. Abilities Trivia *Both Minami and Hiroki, are the only ones to have changed gender through their reincarnation. *He is the only one that has had memories of his past life since he was a child. *He is mostly seen with a bandage on his face. *He likes oolong tea and dislikes wasabi. *His family consist of his father, mother and younger sister. Category:Characters Category:Class 1-4 Category:Present life